rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
User blog:FaelinDarksun/Cesta tieňov: 10. kapitola
Rinčanie brnenia bolo počuť už z diaľky. Strahad sa zhlboka nadýchol a pozrel sa na černokňažníkov a akolytov. „Dámy a páni, dnešná lekcia bude zrejme najpoučnejšia zo všetkých, ktoré kedy zažijete. Je mi len ľúto, že sa ju nenaučíte od nikoho z nás,“ povedal. Svetlá mesta pod nimi osvetľovali noc a jemný vietor im rozčesával vlasy. Okolo bolo počuť zvuky nočných zvierat. Všetko bolo tak pokojné. Skupina dvanástich ľudských mužov, desiatich v brnení a dvoch v rúchach, sa zastavila približne desať metrov od veže. Predstúpil hnedovlasý bradatý vojak vo vyleštenom plátovom brnení. „Černokňažníci!“ skríkol, „Dnes na vás padne spravodlivosť. Vaše...“ „Áno, už som to počul,“ prerušil ho unavene Strahad, „Sme nechutní obcovači s démonmi, ktorí si zaslúžia smrť. Jedine tak nebudeme môcť kaziť poctivý ľud Azerothu. Svetlo to žiada. Kecy, kecy, kecy. Prejdeme k podstatnému?“ „Čo?“ spýtal sa šokovane vodca skupiny. „To, ako nám dáte poslednú možnosť oľutovať naše hriechy predtým, ako bude nad nami vykonaný spravodlivý ortieľ. Prosím, naozaj sa mi nechce toto odbavovať pomaly a so všetkými formalitami.“ „Čože?“ skríkol nahnevane chlap v brnení, „To naozaj chceš tak rýchlo...“ „Zomrieť? Samozrejme, že nie. Nebudem to ja, kto dnes umrie. Ani nikto z mojich spoločníkov. Len som to už počul toľkokrát od podobných ako ty, že ma to začína nudiť.“ „Ako to? Čo sú to za čary? Ako vieš, čo som chcel povedať?“ „Naozaj nepočúvaš? Tí fanatici sú asi naozaj rok od roka sprostejší. Takéto stretnutia som zažíval ešte keď si sa ty povaľoval v baroch počas paladinského výcviku.“ „Ako? Prečo?“ pýtal sa stále zmätenejší človek. „Len paladin môže byť taký sprostý, aby prišiel k černokňažníkom bez akéhokoľvek mága. Okrem toho máš na chrbte nadrozmerné kladivo.Ale už toho bolo dosť. Táto konverzácia ma prestala baviť už pri tvojej štvrtej vete. Nejaké posledné slová?“ spýtal sa Strahad. Paladin sa zamračil a pozrel sa na svojich mužov. „Za Svetlo!“ skríkol a vzal do ruky kladivo. „Dúfal som v niečo originálnejšie, ale čo už. Menara.“ To oslovenie bolo výzvou. Vojaci sa už vrhali na černokňažníkov, keď zrazu, necelé dva metre pred Strahadom, narazili do tieňového štítu. Faelin sa prekvapene pozrel na Menaru. Počas kúzla sa vôbec nepohla. Nebol na nej vidieť ani náznak únavy alebo námahy. „Svetlo prevládne!“ skríkol paladin a udrel kladivom do štítu. Kladivo sa roztrieštilo a on vypúlil oči v zdesení. „Matero, bol by si taký dobrý?“ spýtal sa Strahad. „S radosťou,“ povedal elf, pristúpil k štítu a zdvihol ruky, „Katra zil shukil!“ skríkol. „Bez tej teatrálnosti, prosím,“ povedala Menara. „Nemohol som si pomôcť,“ odvetil s úsmevom Matero. Medzi vojakov dopadol infernal. Obrovská horiaca kamenná beštia sa zahnala po jednom vojakovi a odhodila ho smerom k hore. Všetci jasne počuli silný praskavý zvuk. Druhý sa snažil ujsť, ale tvor ho doslova rozpučil o zem. Kňazi sa snažili proti nemu bojovať Svetlom. Ich telá doslova žiarili. Černokňažníci preto mali výborný výhľad na ich smrť. Posledný živý bol paladin. Zobral zo zeme meč, ktorý spadol jednému z vojakov a s krikom sa vrhol po infernalovi. Faelin bol šťastný, že ich chránil štít, lebo inak by mu krv z jeho trhaného tela zafŕkala róbu. Keď všetko skončilo, Strahad a Babagaya sa na seba pozreli. „Malá poučka o vyšších démonoch,“ povedal Strahad, stále otočený chrbtom k akolytom, „Len tí najmocnejší z najmocnejších ich dokážu udržať spútaných dlhší čas. A aj tak to nie je navždy. Preto treba vyriešiť problém s takýmto démonom skôr, než sa obráti proti vám.“ Obaja černokňažníci vystrelili blesky chaosu do hrude infernala, ktorá sa roztrieštila. Obor sa zrútil na zem a jeho ohne vyhasli. „A hlavné ponaučenie,“ pokračoval Strahad, „Nezáleží na tom, kým ste. Nezáleží na to, ako ste vnútri dobrí. Rozhodne nie svetu okolo vás. Takí ako oni budú hľadieť len na jedinú vec: to, že ste černokňažník. Pre nich budete zosobnenie zla, niekto, kto sa dobrovoľne rozhodol spolupracovať s démonmi. Nezmeníte to. Nikdy sa vám to nepodarí. Akonáhle zistia, kto ste, budú na vás hľadieť inak. Budú sa vás báť. A možno sa vás aj pokúsia zabiť v mene ich božstiev. Vždy to tak bude. Ako odpoveď na to môžete spraviť len jedinú vec. Stať sa mocnejšími ako oni.“ Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu